Harry Potter The Start
by Chou 220
Summary: This is what happens when two girls get toegther with the same fandom. Harry Potter Belongs to J.K.Rowling It isn't showing that discliamer in the area I want. So I'm posting it here as well.
1. The Start

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter a lot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.K. Rowling

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter One

Two Lives Are Saved

"You are the only living relative Jane has left. You must take her! Do not tell Him who she is, you know her parents were accused of fighting against him."

"I will do my best, Dumbledore. Where are you off to next?"

"We think the Potter's will be the next target. I am off to see if they can be saved."

"Where is your young one on this dangerous night?"

"She is safe, that is all anyone needs to know."

"Why don't you tell me? You know I am on your side."

"In these dangerous times, I cannot trust anyone. Until September 1st."

"I will see you then."

**************

A man suddenly appeared on Privet Drive. He opened something that looks like a lighter, but it takes out all the light on the already dark street.

"Meow."

"Oh," replies the startled man, "I didn't see you there, Minerva."

All of a sudden, in place of the plain – looking tabby cat turned into a very stern woman appeared. "Are you sure these are the only living relatives he has? I have been watching them all day and they are horrible people."

"I am sure and for now, this is the safest place for him."

"Where is the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Dumbledore, are you INSANE!!!! You are going to trust The – Boy – Who – Lived with that… monster?"

"As a matter of fact, Minerva, he is not a monster and I would trust him with my life."

Over the horizon, they could see a single headlight. A motorcycle lands right in front of them with a man two, no three times the siz e of Dumbledore. He looked wild, with he head full of shaggy hair that flew every which way.

"Hello Hagrid. How was your flight?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was fine, consid'rin the circumstances. 're yeh sure He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named is really dead an' this is where 'e should be put?"

"Yes Hagrid, I am sure."

Minerva replied, "I trust your judgment completely, but I still as uneasy about this as Hagrid is."

Dumbledore replied, "I know, but this is the best thing we can do for the boy."

They nodded as they made their way to the doorstop and placed down the boy on the step. They each said their goodbyes. Then they returned the streets to normal.

"I'd better be takin' Sirius back his bike. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, he got on the bike and was off. No one saw them come or saw what they did. It was a task that went unnoticed to the muggle's eyes. Hopefully this would be the best they could do for the boy and be the only way to keep the boy safe. Soon they would find out if this would be the best thing for the boy. Hopefully it would work like a charm and he would never have to be hurt again.

"Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore said softly as he disappeared into the night.


	2. Moving On

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter alot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.K. Rowling

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter Two

An Unexpected Visit

It was eleven years later. Harry was growing up in a hell hole. His life could not be worse. His cousin Dudley, who was as big as a baby whale, took great pleasure in torturing Harry. His Aunt Petunia, who looked like a horse, and Uncle Vernon, who looked like a daddy whale, weren't any better. They treated Harry worse than they would a dog. Even a dog would be able to have its own house, but Harry lived under the stairs. It was barely big enough for him.

Harry had no friends. One day, he was getting the mail as usual and he saw he had received a letter. He was baffled. Who would send him a letter? Surely there had to be a mistake, but no, it was clearly addressed to Harry. It read:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surry

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald - ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for anthrax?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry returned to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon a bill and a postcard, sat sown and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon opened the bill and snorted. Dudley shouted, "Dad!!! Harry's got something!!!"

"What have you got there, boy?" Uncle Vernon said ripping the letter out of Harry's hand.

"Hey!" said Harry, "that's my letter. Give it back."

"Who would be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, ripping the letter open and looking out it. His face went from the rosy red as it always was to a pulsating purple. Then it faded to a pale, ghostly white. "P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. He handed her the letter.

"Oh my goodness-Vernon! What should we do?!" asked a pale Petunia.

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley didn't like the idea of being ignored. He started screaming, "I want to read that letter! Give it to me!"

"I want to read the letter! It is mine!" said Harry.

"Get out both of you!!" croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Harry didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"OUT!!!" yelled Uncle Vernon as he took them by their hair and threw them out into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Dudley very angrily went to his room. Harry laid down by the kitchen door to listen to what would happen next.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a nervous voice, "look at the address-how could they possibly know where he sleeps? Do you think they are watching the house, do you?"

"Watching-spying-might even be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon. Harry was getting angry at the fact that his uncle wouldn't give him the letter. Uncle Vernon thought about it and finally said, "I don't think we have any spies around here." He looked closely at the letter. His face began to get pale as Aunt Petunia looked at the letter more closely again. She too began to grow pale at the sight of it.

Aunt Petunia said, "Burn the letter at once." Uncle Vernon started a fire up to burn the letter as Harry watched it burn into nothing. The following days were a mess as more letters began to come non-stop. The owls, who were bringing the letters, waited outside as if they were waiting for a response from them. They hooted and screeched as they waited on Harry's uncle car.

Uncle Vernon couldn't take all the mail anymore, so he took everyone to a secluded island in the middle of nowhere. That night Harry couldn't sleep. He looked at Dudley's expensive watch that was also a calendar and saw it was just minutes until his 11th birthday.


	3. Keepers

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter alot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.K. Rowling

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter Three

The Keeper of the Keys

Harry looked at the dirt he was laying on as he began to draw a picture. He began tracing out a picture of a birthday cake. At least he could celebrate his birthday on his own terms. He began to softly sing "Happy Birthday" to himself. He sighed as he looked outside. It was dark, stormy, as the rain hit against the window, the only window that was there. He hated the rain and he hated the fact that he was alone all these years. Suddenly the door was knocked down with such force that Harry jumped back. Harry jumped into a corner as he watched in horror as a huge black shadow appeared. He was so big as he had to lean down in order to get through the door. Once inside, he stood up to his full size. He shook himself to get the rain off, well at least some of it. He looked straight at Harry. Harry managed gasped, "Who are you?" Before Harry could get an answer, his uncle and aunt came running down the stairs in shock. The giant turned to them and could tell that they were not expecting him.

Turning back to Harry he replied, "Harry, I got something for yeh..."

Harry gasped, "You…you know my name?"

He looked a bit confused as he replied, "O' course I know yeh. Harry yer famous from where I come from, don't yeh know?"

Harry just stared at him in confusion. "Where you come from? The United States of America?" he said slowly.

"No," said Hagrid. "Yeh means to tell me that these Muggles didn't tell yeh 'bout yer par'nts."

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, sorry Harry," said Hagrid, "a muggle is a none magical person."

"Muggle, magic? Who are you?" Harry asked even more confused than before.

"Sorry 'Arry, please excuse me for not introducing meself. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts, Rubeus?" To Harry this seemed to be getting more and more confusing.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er-no…" said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, as he turned to look at the shocked, silent Dursleys. "It's them whos should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' a second!" He leaped to his feet making the whole house shake. He turned to the Dursleys as they cowered even more against the wall. "Do yeh mean ter tell me," he growled in a menacing voice at the Dursleys, "that this boy-this boy! - knows nothin' abou'- abou' ANYTHING!"

Harry got kinda mad. His marks in school were pretty good. "I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

"I mean about our world. Yer world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world?"

"Stop, I forbid you from telling him anything," yelled Uncle Vernon.

Hagrid replied, "His has every right to know about that world and yeh know it!" Harry snapped, "Would someone tell me what is going on here?"

"Harry," Hagrid started.

"STOP!!!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, all of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry – yer a wizard."

There was dead silence in the room. Only the rain outside could be heard. "I'm a

what?" gasped Harry.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, "an' a thumpin'

good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Hagrid handed the yellow envelope to Harry. He nervously took it and opened it.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry was floored; he didn't know what to say. He had so many questions to ask and he didn't know where to start. He asked, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his head. He reached into his coat and pulled out a real, live owl and a quill with some parchment. He wrote a note that said:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter.

Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

He rolled up the note and gave it to the owl who put it in his beak, then he threw the owl out the door and into the storm. He came over and sat down as if what he was doing was as normal as breathing. Harry realized his mouth was open and quickly shut it.

"He is not going!" said Uncle Vernon very sternly.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop him," said Hagrid just as sternly.

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I was a - a wizard!?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school - and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who knew her for what she really was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She took a deep breath. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry turned very pale and lost his breath. When he found it again, he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumped up full of anger. "Lily and James died in a car crash! Well I nev'r! The scandal! Harry is one if the best known people in our world! Almost everyone knows his name!"

"People…know who I am?" asked a confused Harry. "Why, what happened?"

Hagrid calmed down. "I never thought you didn't know. I didn't realize there would be this much trouble getin' ya. I don't know if I should be tellin' yer this, but, you have to know."

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'll tell ya as much as I can, mind you, I can't tell you everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" Hagrid sat down and Harry sat across from him. Hagrid seemed nervous as he replied, "Want that other wizard did was wrong, all he wanted was power. Something I guess most evil Wizards wanted in their lifetime…"

Harry asked, "And what of this wizard? What happened?"

Hagrid stared straight into Harry eyes as he replied, "He was a dangerous wizard that he was. Everyone feared him. Everyone even hated him for what he did. His name was never spoke of ever again, only to those you knew of what he did."

Harry impatiently, "And what of his name, Hagrid?"

"His name…No. I can't say it out loud Harry."

Harry asked, "Then can you at least spell his name out for me?"

Hagrid replied, "Nah, can't do that either. All right, I am going to say his name for you Harry and only for you, but then promise me that you'll make me never say it again, understand?" Harry not really seeing the point to this agreed. Hagrid sighed as he replied, "His name was….Name was…Voldemort.

Harry replied, "I don't see what so terrible about that, Hagrid…"

Hagrid replied, "Once you see what he has done, then you'll know…" Hagrid got up as he and replied, "Harry, time to go to Hogwarts…"

Harry replied, "Wait! What, I mean is how did he kill them."

Hagrid eyes were almost sad and close to tears. He replied, "Your very own father tried to defend him off, but failed. He died bravely… Your mother, you see umm… well… she… died protecting you. She held you to her chest when he attacked. That killed your mother and left you with that little scar on your forehead." Harry touched his scar. He always was wondering about that. Hagrid replied, "Time to get going." Harry nodded as for the first time he was getting answers in his life.

Uncle Vernon shouted, "Wait just a moment! He is not going to your kind of school so that crack pot teacher can teach him magic tricks!"

Hagrid was now beyond pissed off as he shouted, "NEVER - INSULT - ABLUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!!! YOU - WORTHLESS - MUGGLE!!!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon stumbled to the effect of the shouting. Hagrid putted his umbrella at Dudley as he mumbled something and out popped a pig tail right above his tailbone. Dudley began to shout as his mother and father rushed to his side. Hagrid turned to Harry as he replied, "Better not mention this to Dumbledore, ain't allowed to use magic outside of school." Harry smiled as Hagrid and he walked out the door together leaving the muggles behind.


	4. Journals

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter alot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.K. Rowling

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter Four

Serpent's Side

August 15, 1997

This is a side of a story that you may find hard to believe, even myself I find it hard to believe. For a long time I never told a soul because who would ever believe me? Ah, its no big deal now. Guess I should start from the begging for all of you people or creatures or any mean, snoopy, and snotty Uncles who have nothing better to do but read my journal. And this means you Uncle Snape!!!! Get out of my or forever hold your peace! If you have any. Where was I? Ah, yes, my story. It all began when my parents were accused of deserting Voldemort. Of course I have read papers and such things about this wizard, but he seemed not be special in any way. Or at least in my eyes. They were taken to court when my father made it where my so called Godfather, Snape would take care of me. We never talk much or did we ever talk to each other? Can't recall. Anyhow going on with my story…..

August 18, 1997

Stupid Uncle caught me writing in this journal. It's no big deal since I placed a curse on it. Yeah, a curse. That's right my curse, not your curse. Who's your daddy now? Answer me that Snape! Anyhow back to my so called drama story from hell. After my own parents were arrested and killed I had to stay with that mean old and oh! I forgot to mention wrinkly uncle. For the past few months we weren't talking and yet he never asked me any questions. Think a guy that kept memories or thought that much would at least ask me a question even though it would be a really stupid one. Either way it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't answer him. Anyway flash forward to present. I start school in September at Hogwarts. Oh, great a whole freaking year with that old mean and wrinkly uncle of mine. Can't hardly wait for this. Maybe I can play a few tricks to enlighten him. Maybe start a fire or something. Where would be the perfect place, I wonder?

August 21, 1997

More stupid requests from the wrinkly guy. Yes coming straight from the main base of the stupid headquarters. Yes I said stupid headquarters. I can't call him uncle. What's an uncle anyhow? He couldn't count as a real one. Never could, but I wonder he could ever do in his lifetime that would count. A great rumor from Hogwarts just came in, gosh another stupid rumor coming from stupid resources. Can you guess what the stupid resources are? Yes, my uncle and those pretty, rich, and snotty girls(another story for another time) think we are better people. Whoot, big deal. Anyhow, the rumor was that Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts. No big deal, his just a boy who lived with this really huge stupid scar on his face. Wow, so impressed.

Uncle says tomorrow that we are going to Diagon Alley. And I can't be seen with him because he is being snotty. I have a stupid list, why do I need a list. All you need is a brain. If he has one. Stupid thing is enchanted! Drats. Now I can't buy the extra load of stuff that I needed. At least while I am at school, I was asked by stupid himself not to speak to him. Thank God!


	5. Journals 2

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter alot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.K Rowling

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter Five

A Rose is a Rose

"Yes, but what if I refuse to take out the trash, then what Uncle?"

"Well, then I guess we won't be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Uncle Dumbledore, that's not fair!"

"Rose, life is not fair, I am an old man, and I can't be taking the trash out."

"I know, you knew I was going to take it out all along, didn't you?"

"I have to admit, yes, I did know. But I will keep my promise about tom…" Right then an owl came.

"Is it from my parents!!??" asked Rose excitedly.

After pausing to read the letter, Professor Dumbledore replied, "No dear, just Hogwarts business. Now, as I was saying, I will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow so you can buy your supplies. I need to go to the school tomorrow, so I can't stay with you, but I will give you money and your list so you can buy your supplies like a big girl. Don't buy any animals because animal buying is not in the budget this year, all right?"

"All right, Uncle. What are we going to do for my birthday this weekend?"

"I am not sure yet, but we will do something fun. Now, I do believe there is some trash that needs to be taken out."

"Darn, I was hoping you would forget."

"I might be old, but I am not stupid."

August 21, 1997

Dear Diary,

Uncle is taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I can't wait!! I have waited for so long to go to Hogwarts and now it is finally going to happen. My birthday is this weekend, I think Uncle is going to surprise me with a cat, but I can't be sure. I am starting to get worried because I haven't gotten a letter from Mom and Dad yet. Maybe they are just really busy. I have heard rumors that You-Know-Who was on the move again and with them being Unspeakables and all, they must be super busy. Though… now that I think about it, I don't really know what they do. I am sure they won't forget.

I heard a rumor that The Harry Potter was going to be at Hogwarts. I hope I can be friends with him. I have only heard great things about his mother and father, so he must be just as nice.

The only thing that made me mad today was that Uncle told me I had to be "Rose Smith" so that the students wouldn't make fun of me for being related to Uncle. I can hold my own ground, but if that is the way he wants it, I can only respect his wishes.

Well until next time.

Love always,

Rose


	6. The Lealky Calduron

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter alot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.K. Rowling

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter Six

The Leaky Cauldron

Harry and Hagrid had just gotten off the subway. As Harry looked around him, he noticed they were in London. They walked down a few twisting streets and stopped in front of a shabby pub called "The Leaky Cauldron." As they entered, the bartender said, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom, Hogwarts business," indicating Harry.

"Oh my Lord! Is that Harry Potter? Why yes, yes it is Harry Potter," replied Tom the bartender. He jumped the bar and ran to shake Harry's hand.

Soon, eager folks, of all shapes and sizes, wanting to shake his hand, surrounded Harry.

Jane was just finishing her Butterbeer when the whole commotion around Harry started. "Oh great," she thought, "what a wonderful way to start the day with Harry in your way." Her uncle had dropped her off to do her school shopping with strict orders to find her own way home by dinnertime. "My uncle messed up," she thought mischievously ask she got up to leave, "he never said what time dinner was supposed to be at. He, he, he."

Jane picked up all of her stuff as she began to head towards the door. She had enough of this because hearing about something that someone else did was really just squat. She opened the door as left the door hanging.

Harry was overwhelmed with all of this so called welcoming. Hagrid seeing that Harry was being overwhelmed with all this fuss jumped in as he replied, "Tis time to leave Harry alone now." With his oversized and height he and Harry made their way to the door. Suddenly Hagrid bumped into someone. Hagrid replied, "Geezs, sorry about that there professor."

The professor looked like a man that looked like he never stood up in his whole life. His eyes were so tiny as he replied, "M-M-y i-i-t's Ha-r-ry P-o-tt-er."

As Harry tried to shake hand with the professor, Quirrell pulled away. Hagrid asked the Professor, "So what ur yeh doin' here Professor Quirrell?"

The professor stammered as he replied, "J-J-us-t Bu-sin-ess, H-ag-rid." With that he made his leave as he walked out of the tavern.

"Is he always that way?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Yeah, but yeh get used to hi'm," replied Hagrid.

They made their way out the back door as Rose burst in the front door. "Hello Miss Rose," said Tom.

"Hello Tom," replied Rose. "Did I just miss something?" she asked. "Everyone is whispering like the Minister himself were just here."

"Better," said Tom eagerly. "Harry Potter just left with Hagrid."

"Really?" asked Rose, trying to cover up her excitement. If there was someone she wanted to meet more than her parents it was Harry Potter. "See you later Tom!" she yelled as she rushed out the back door. She got there just in time to see the secret doorway to Diagon Alley closed.


	7. Wand Shopping

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter alot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter Seven

Final Purchases

This was the one and only best time that Jane ever had in preparing for Hogwarts. This was her time and her only time away from her mean Uncle Snape. Shopping on her own free will. Of course she wasn't like one of those girly girls who adore shopping. She just liked it because it was a one free trip away from her uncle. Jane began her favorite time by walking down all the familiar shops. She lingered slowly onwards towards the shops. She wanted to take in all the sites first and as much of them as possible. Finally after a Butterbeer she decided that it was time that she got around towards her shopping. She looked trough her pockets here and there as she finally pulled out the crumbled list. Jane mumbled, "Guess I should place it somewhere else, nah. Whatever." She fumbled with the crumbled paper as she unfolded it. The writing was smudging, but readable to her definition of readable. Jane mumbled on, "Let's see what kind of lame books they stuck us with this first year." She scanned down the list as she grunted here and there. She sighed as she replied, "Man, Standard List of Spells 1, and A History of Magic! Those are going to be such a pain to deal with. Man at least they could have stuck in curses." She mumbled as she made her way through the mazes of shops. After another hour or so finally rested again. She scanned down the list to make sure that she had everything and then she spotted that she needed an animal. Jane racked her mind as she finally decided on a basic owl. She got a brown owl that was still pretty young. Finally she had to go get her wand. She made her way to the shop as she shoved her stuff in the small shop. Jane called out, "HELLO!!!!!!!! ANY-"

An old man shuffled out into the front of the shop as he called out, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

Jane replied, "I'm not the one yelling am I?"

The old man was a bit in shock as he replied, "Yes, yes, I see. Need a wand?" Jane replied, "Isn't it obvious?" The man ignored her rudeness as he took out a Unicorn wand. Jane took it and gave it a wave. Suddenly all the windows shop glasses shatter into many pieces. Jane placed the wand back down as she replied, "Have something better?"

The man replied, "Now you listen here. I am the shop owner and you shall give me respect."

Jane waved her hand as she replied, "Sure old man, whatever. I just need my wand here." The man ignored her as he pulled out a Dragon Heartstring wand. Jane took it and gave it a wave as gold dust swirled around her. Jane paid for it and started for the door. All of a sudden a bubbly girl bounced into the shop.

"Hey Mr. Ollivander! How has business bee—Oops sorry, didn't see you."

"Well with all that hair how could I have missed you?"

"What, oh, well, um, ok."

Jane looked her complete opposite. She was around the same height as her and had long brown hair and blue eyes. Jane knew she had to get out of there before someone saw her with this bimbo.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Man, now she asked me a question and I feel obligated to answer," Jane thought miserably. "Uh, yeah," Jane answered.

"Wicked. My name's Rose. What's yours?"

"Jane."

"Well maybe we will see each other around school."

"With my luck, I'm sure I will." Jane hurried out of the shop before the annoying Rose asked her any more questions.

"That is one bad seed," commented Mr. Ollivander.

"I think she is just nervous about starting a new school."

"That maybe so but her wand is perfect for dark arts."

"Just because someone's wand is made a certain way, that doesn't mean they are a certain way."

Mr. Ollivander handed Rose a wand. It was beautiful. 8 ½ inches long, Hornbeam, with a Phoenix Feather. As soon as Rose took it, the air sang with a thousand angles. "That is a first."

"What is?' asked Rose as she paid for her wand.

"I have never had anyone but the first wand they bought before. I can tell you are destined for great power."

Rose blushed slightly and turned to go. "Sorry," said a boy. He was her age with black hair and bright green eyes. "Are you ok?"

Rose was stunned. Here was THE Harry Potter, the boy who lived. "I…I…I'm," She fought to keep consciousness.

"Whoa," Harry caught her as she swayed.

"I'm fine," she said as she rushed out of the shop.

"That was weird," thought Harry. He walked up to the counter to get his wand. Little did he know that weirder things were yet to come.


	8. Platform Jumping

*Note-Me and my friend wrote this years ago when we both were into Harry Potter alot. This is what happened with our fandom. Also, I think we might have used some pharses or sections of the book in particular to go along with our original ideas. So enjoy what we have because I highly ever think that this shall be completed. We just don't have the time for it now. Sorry.*

Harry Potter(C)J.

Original Characters/Story(C)Chou220

Chapter Eight

Platform 9 ¾

As Harry walked around the train station, he had no idea how he was supposed to get to a non-existent train platform. He walked to platform nine and looked over to ten. He didn't see and three quarters anywhere. Just as he was about to give up he heard a boisterous woman yelling something about muggles. At first he couldn't understand what she was yelling or what exactly she was yelling about the platform 9 ¾ quarters, but he knew that if he knew anything about it than he should stay close to the boisterous woman. He kept a safe distant from the boisterous woman as he didn't let her out of her sight. The boisterous woman stopped as she was between platforms 9 and 10. She quickly gathered what seemed to be her kids into one place between those platforms. She looked over her shoulder as to make sure that the muggles wouldn't look in this direction or were looking in this direction at all. Harry slowly nudged his way closer until he was right behind them as he watched them. The boisterous woman replied to the nearest child to her, "Percy, come here dear. You go first." A young man that seemed to be the oldest out of the children, with bright flaring red hair, and freckles placed in every direction cam in front of her as he pushed the cart with his wizardry things right in the middle platforms of 9 and 10. At first Harry had to blink and make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him as he saw that man named Percy go straight threw the wall. At first he was surprised and than confused as he made his way closer to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'm I was wondering if you could possible tell me…Well you…"

The woman at first was confused at what the man was asking, but than saw him looking confused at the wall. She smiled as she replied, "This is your first time to Hogwarts isn't young man?"

"Afraid it is. I don't know how to get to the platform."

"It is quite easy. All you have to do is look straight between those two platforms. Make sure that you are between and not too far over. Then drive your cart straight threw the wall. You save my Percy go threw right? Just do what he did and you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Replied Harry as he turned his full attention onto getting through to the platform. He turned his cart in the middle as he made sure that he was aligned in the middle. Just as he was about to go through to get on the platform something came from behind him in a hurry causing him and what ever to hit him to fall over right there. Harry's vision was blurred, his head was spinning, and everything was off balanced. He slowly cocked his head over to the side, even though pretty much everything was blurred. Of what he could make out with his badly blurred vision was a girl. The girl angry snapped, "WHO DID THAT!" Harry vision slowly came back as he replied, "I'm sorry, but I didn't see you."

With her head throbbing she still snapped, "How in bloody hell could you not see me?"

"Umm..You came..you see.."

Suddenly the boisterous woman that had helped Harry with the platform information snapped back at the girl, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Am I supposed to know that? Or is that just a random stupid response from you?"

The boisterous woman became red and blushed with furry as she went on, "This is Harry Potter little missy."

"Oh my! I am just so terribly sorry about that. Can you ever forgive me for my terrible lack of directional skills that I have had for the last years. Please forgive my rudeness, Harry Potter." Harry beyond confused now stared as he replied, "No, its honestly okay."

"Thank you Mr. Harry Potter you have now enlightened me to take a personal charge and change of my lack of directional skills. I have seen the new light."

"Okay, sure."

With that done Harry moved out of the way so that Jane could be the first to go threw the platforms. As Jane went threw she whispered under her breathe, "God! This year going to be bust with that lunatic popular star coming in."

Harry waited a few moments to make sure that Jane had gotten threw Harry went after her. He kept wondering how that woman had known who he was. So many people seemed to know him, but he had never seen any of these people before. When he had finally looked around him at the magical platform he was amazed at the wonderful sight that he had right in front of his eyes. The station where the train was parked was so big as he could see other students of Hogwarts coming and going threw the platform ready to get on the train. The train itself was huge. It was a regular train, but it had the Hogwart's symbol. Harry could feel the excitement built inside of him as he hurried over to the new ride that was going to take him to his new home and adventure.

***

Jane made her way to the back of the train to throw her baggage in the back out of the way. She carefully placed her owl down on the lower storage with the other animals that were placed there. She figured that would be the really only friend because most people couldn't get along with her or really understand her very unquine style and personality.

"Hey watch where you are going," she said as another person bumped into her. "BLODDY HELL," she thought, "what is with everyone knocking me over? Is it knock- over Jane day?"

"Well, I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't in the way," was the smug response. "You should be watching where you are going." Jane looked up at the boy who was being ever so rude. "What are you looking at?!"

"Well, I just ran into another boy and I wanted to see if there was a connection between the two." She paused for dramatic effect and looked at this boy as if she was inspecting a piece of meat. "Just as I suspected…"

"And what were you expecting?"

"You are an ugly, little, blastworm like the other boy." The boy stood there stunned, he wasn't exactly ready for this kind of an insult. "Well, are you going to stand there or help me up?" He lowered his hand and Jane pulled herself to her feet. "What was your name again, I missed it somewhere between you knocking me down and then finally helping me up."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Is Lucious your father?"

"Ya, how did you know?"

"I'm familiar with the name is all. So," trying to change the subject, "ready for seven years of torture?" She walked on to the train as the final whistle blew and was followed by Malfoy and the two goons that looked like they didn't have a passing I.Q. together.

***

"Oh, I really wish that I could be on the train!" Rose was whining once again. "It isn't fair! All the first years get to do it! It's my first year! I feel like I am missing out on something!"

"Rose," her patient uncle replied, "you have lived here your whole life and going on a train and boat is nothing new. You know that. Now hurry down to the Great Hall entrance. People will be getting here soon."

With a groan, Rose went down through the familiar halls wondering if this year was going to be different because she was a student and not just a girl who knew this as her only home.


End file.
